Dragon Egg Incubation
What is Dragon Egg Incubation? Dragon Egg Incubation refers to the process by which a Dragon Egg, acquirable by searching through the land, dungeon drops, exchanging Essences with the Remnant Moon Traveling Merchant or the Lair Manager, develops into a Green/Blue/Purple rarity Dragon within the Dragon Egg. Among different dragon eggs, there are different egg rarities. By acquiring Rarity Removers and Spirit Powders, you can remove dragons from the egg and increase the chance on a specific dragon to get the desired outcome from your dragon egg. For a list of all Dragon Eggs click here. How to Hatch Dragon Eggs There are two ways to hatch dragon eggs, one being at the Dragon Lair and the other at your house. If you choose to keep your egg at your house only roommates can care for the egg and it will be stuck inside the incubator until it hatches. The benefit to this is the ability to have more than one incubator for multiple eggs at a time, as the Dragon Lair only allows one egg to be incubating at a time. Choosing to incubate your egg in the Dragon Lair allows you to hold the egg for other players to care for it, potentially receiving more care than the eggs in a house. This method is recommended for players who are willing to spend a lot of time away from their computer holding their egg to get a max stated dragon. Each time a player cares for your egg the amount of time needed to hatch will be lowered by around 20 minutes and the dragon's potential for higher stats will be increased. Up to 1000 eggs may be cared for each real life day. Incubation Interface The incubation interface is where you'll be able to add powders to increase the sucess rate on a certain colored dragon, care for the egg, destroy the egg, remove a dragon, see the time remaining, and instant hatch the egg. Information: *Each powder added to the egg must be added one at a time. *There must be atleast one dragon of each rarity color the egg carries present at all times. *Removing a dragon adds time to the egg. *Instant hatching an egg requires 399SC or 999 Diamonds depending on which version of the game you are playing on. *The higher your friendship is with someone, the more their care influences the egg. Example: If an egg came with two purple dragons and two blue, the most you can do is bring it down to one purple and one blue. Adding powders would allow you to bring that one purple dragons chance to 100%. The Stat Bar The more care an egg receives in incubation, the better stats the dragon will hatch with. To see what “tier” the dragon is currently at, open the incubation interface and click on the second tab towards the middle. The blue bar will fill slowly over time, but will only max out if the egg is properly cared for. Each “pip” on the bar denotes a stat tier, as shown by the numbers above the bar. Obtaining a Dragon Egg Incubator The crafting recipe for house incubators can be found at any Sky Island’s Apartment complex, sold by the Furniture Merchant for 10,000 gold. You will need at least Carpentry Level 30 to craft a Green Reflection Dragon Egg Incubator. The recipe has unlimited uses. Materials Needed Per Nest: *40 Beast Tears Grass Bundle *20 Shellac Wood Strip *100 Napolite Residue The incubator can be added to your apartment/house’s furniture bank and placed like any other piece of furniture. It is quite large, so make sure you have enough room. These incubators can easily crowd smaller apartments. Once the incubator is placed, activate it by pressing F or clicking it to open the egg incubation menu. From there, it’s identical to the Dragon Lair’s incubation menu. Be careful repositioning an incubator with an egg in it – it will try to position itself on the egg, which can be hilarious to watch but very difficult to control. Moreover, be very careful taking the incubator back into your apartment’s furniture storage if it has an egg in it – the egg might be lost in the process. Dragon Egg Caring Drops The following items can be obtained by caring for other player's eggs: *Seal-Breaking Scale Powder *Dragon Provisions Essence Purification Essences can be upgraded at the Dragon Lair through clicking Go to Dragon Egg Incubation - Purify Dragon Spirit Essence. *'20 GreenshadeDragon Spirit Essence Purification' **'Items required: 20 Greenshade Dragon Spirit Essence + 1 Dragon Spirit's Breath **''Obtainable: 20 BluerhymeDragon Spirit Essence *'20 BluerhymeDragon Spirit Essence Purification''' **'Items required: 20 Bluerhyme Dragon Spirit Essence + 2 Dragon Spirit's Breath **''Obtainable: 20 PurpleGlowDragon Spirit Essence *'20 PurpleGlowDragon Spirit Essence Purification''' **'''Items required: 20 PurpleGlow Dragon Spirit Essence + 3 Dragon Spirit's Breath **Obtainable: '''20 PureDragon Spirit Essence Trivia *When the egg system first came out the eggs lacked the glow around themselves similar to when secondary effects are turned off. *For the first couple weeks of the egg system being implemented eggs would only re-spawn for a short time frame directly after the maintenance with most not even re-spawning at all. *Korhala's eggs are much slower to re-spawn than other maps and tend to be rare to find. Sources *http://dpnalibrary.com/dpna_guides/dragon-eggs/ Ss (2014-10-02 at 05.30.54).png|A green glowing egg. Ss (2014-10-02 at 05.32.08).png|A blue glowing egg. Ss (2014-10-02 at 07.33.17).png|A purple glowing egg. Ss (2014-10-02 at 05.38.14).png|An orange glowing blue egg. Category:Kullanıcı Rehberleri